dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians
'Overview' Tales of the [[Familiars|'familiar']] spread far and wide, but it is the far more powerful guardian that seems to go un-noticed... To the souls of the needy are attached guardians, spirits of famiil who are said to be hand-picked and raised by Mother [[Draiah (diety)|'Draiah']] herself. Their voices reach only the ears of their charges, however if the situation becomes dire they may both speak and show themselves to other beings for a short period of time. It's said, however, that most humans can't see guardians, no matter how much of themselves they reveal. On their coats, a guardian wears colors far more radiant than their animal counterparts, often reflecting their personal temperaments and lessons they teach. These can vary, however, for a red marked guardian could be passionate, fierce, or even temperamental - it is the energy behind the color that determines it. Rarer are the guardians that wear only their natural colors. Some say these are the most ancient guardians of all. A guardian, be it to an [[aershaa|'aershaa']] or a [[:Category: Furr Species|'furr']], will have a personality and means of teaching most beneficial to the soul they are protecting and guiding, and not necessarily one that they will get along with best. For example, someone who responds best to working under pressure may have a guardian that constantly pesters them, no matter how much they loathe being bothered. They are there for the benefit of the individual over the companionship, although one will find that even in the harshest contrasts of personality, a bond of friendship can be formed. A guardian is undeniably loyal to their charge, after all, and would protect them to their very end. Can a guardian "end," though? Yes and no - a guardian's time expires when his or her energy has completely depleted, and they must return to Draiah to enter the cycle once more. A guardian will leave, likewise, when their job is done, be it the end of their charge's life, or simply the end of a journey. 'Species' Some species are more common than others. It is the species that you find as familiars that you will also find as guardians, save for three. 'Spirit Ball ' Extremely common. Many guardians do not take a form. Sphere guardians can have any temperament. 'Yarea (Like a Butterfly) ' Common. Typically gentle guides, rather than guardians of defense and harsh tactics. 'Dragon ' Rare. Dragons are harsh teachers of hard lessons, and are known to inflict non-wounding pain on their charges in order to direct them. 'Drix ' Common. The smaller omnivorous dragon's-cousin is more sly and backwards with its methods. 'Otran (Like an otter) ' Uncommon. A playful type of guardian, known for speaking in tongues, though not in all cases. 'Bohar ' Can be harsh or alluring, much like the cats of earth. You really don't know what you'll get until the sun rises. 'Fliir (Flying Fish)' Typically a silent guardian with varying personality, weaving into its charge's intuition and emotions to direct. 'Tabik ' A small reptillian creature, typically on the harsher side of the personalities. 'Groburr ' Like the bears of earth, they can be sweet and nurturing to those they care about, but fearsome protectors. 'Rikkita ' Common. Chattery, feitsy, and eager for adventure, this type of guardian will bring the slowest and laziest to their feet! 'Pilu ' Common. The pilu vary as much as their shape, size, and subspecies. From talkative, to silent and wise, you never know what to expect fro a pilu. [[Phoenix|'Phoenix']] Only one is known to exist in the world... the phoenix does not take one charge, but many. (Rhisahd, Played by Cinaeth.) 'Obtaining a Certed Guardian' As you know, certing is what makes a character official. However, we don't release animal templates as often as we do other types of characters! So in terms of playing a guardian, they can be played with certed characters without artwork, or you can wait for a customs event to get a familiar made just for you! 'We currently only have Snakes, Myu'saa , Fox'x , and Rikkita available fo certing. ' Category:Animals Category:Magics Category:magic Category:spirits Category:guardians